


Christmas Blessings

by LOTSlover



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan share Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Snowflakes fell sporadically from the gray sky as they made their way, the snow crunching softly beneath their boots. Holding his hand firmly in hers, Kahlan led her husband through the woods just on the outskirts of the city of Aydindril. Thick blankets of snow outlined each and every branch of the trees and brush they passed, the wet flakes bathing everything they touched in pure white. She had wanted to take him on this little adventure for quite some time, but duties and busy schedules had unfortunately prohibited it until now. This would probably be the last snowfall before spring and she wanted to enjoy it with him.

After sealing the rift and defeating the Keeper, they had returned to Aydindril where they were soon married. Demands as Mother Confessor and endless meetings with the Council had kept both of them occupied most of their days for the last six months. Kahlan was more than ready for a break from the monotony to spend some alone time with her husband and she knew that Richard was in the same state.

Softly brushing his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand, Richard was completely preoccupied with his wife. She probably couldn't feel his affection on the back of her hand through the thick woolen gloves that she wore, but he was just so thrilled to finally have her to himself for once that any sort of contact with her was pure heaven.

They'd had precious little time alone since being married, seeing each other at the end of a very long day, sharing a meal together and falling asleep in each other's arms. Then the morning would come and too soon the day would start again, just the same as the day before. During meetings with the Council, Richard often found himself staring at her, daydreaming about her, unable to wait until he could be alone with her in their suite, reigniting the passion that always simmered just beneath the surface.

They'd been granted a few days alone after their wedding ceremony, but it hadn't been nearly enough in Richard's opinion. Of course, there was never enough time when it came to Kahlan. Glancing over at her, he couldn't stop the smile that repeatedly crept to his lips whenever he looked at her. She was just so beautiful, so amazing. And she was all his.

"What are we doing out here?"

"You'll see soon enough," she teased, bumping her shoulder against his as they walked side by side.

"I just don't know how you managed to get the whole afternoon cleared for the both of us."

"Well, I am the Mother Confessor you know," she said, flashing him a smile.

"It pays to be married to the most powerful woman in all three territories," he proudly replied. It still astounded him that such an extraordinary woman would chose a man like him, someone from such a humble upbringing and background.

Pausing, Richard pulled her to him, brushing his nose against hers before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Her skin was cold, but the kiss was quickly warming her clear to her toes. Parting her lips, Richard immediately took advantage, sliding his tongue inside, relishing the sweet warmth of her mouth.

Sighing, Kahlan drew back to catch her breath, knowing that if she didn't stop this now they would never get to enjoy what she wanted to show him. Besides, she had something else in store for him as well and she wanted this to be the perfect day for them.

"Come, it's just ahead," she murmured against his lips before kissing him once more.

Richard groaned at the loss of contact with his wife, but readily followed her. He knew that she had something special planned for them and he didn't want to ruin it. Besides, they still had this evening all to themselves. The thought alone began to create amazing warmth deep inside of him that quickly spread throughout his body.

They finally came to a stop at the edge of a large frozen pond. Sitting down on a fallen log, Kahlan loosened the tie on her white fur cloak, pulling out blades from under her wrap. Patting the spot beside her, she motioned for Richard to come join her.

Sitting down beside her, Richard watched as she put the blade on the bottom of her boot and began fastening the straps. Handing him the other pair, Kahlan started on her other boot, fastening the straps before standing to her feet.

Turning to face him, she knelt before him and removed her gloves. Taking his boot in her hand, he watched as his wife deftly began fastening the blades. Putting her gloves back on, Kahlan took his hands in hers, wordlessly pulling him up to his feet, a child-like smile dancing on her lips. She looked just like a little girl beginning an exciting new adventure. It warmed him to his core to see her like this.

"Have you ever skated before?"

"Once…it didn't go well…at all…" Richard warily admitted, somewhat embarrassed by the memory of that first time skating. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Kahlan."

"Well, you've never skated with me before," she grinned, her sapphire eyes sparkling like the brightest stars he'd ever seen as she moved gracefully across the frozen pond.

His legs felt wobbly, reminding him of the very thin blade of metal strapped to his boots that barely held him up. He felt so vulnerable, so defenseless as he allowed Kahlan to drag him out onto the icy pond. Not even the Sword of Truth could save him now. He stared helplessly into his wife's face, anxiety creeping into his eyes the further away from the safety of the hard ground they moved.

Notcing the disconcerting look on his face, Kahlan momentarily released her hold on him, moving her hands up to his forearms. Gripping his arms tightly, she drew him closer to her. "Trust me," she softly said, attempting to reassure him. Leaning in, Kahlan placed a sweet kiss on his lips, rapidly melting away some of his anxieties and doubts. "Just take it slow and don't let go of me."

"You don't have to worry about that," he nervously muttered, concentrating on his feet as they slid smoothly across the ice, his knees stiff, his legs like wood. He immediately gripped her forearms as well, linking them together as one. Sweat was breaking out on his brow despite the chilly climate.

Looking up, Richard momentarily lost his ability to breathe as he gazed into his wife's eyes. They were so full of life and happiness, reflecting as well the deep love she held in her heart for him. The contagious smile on her face spread from cheek to rosy cheek, her raven hair falling down in loose curls past her shoulders, the silky strands collecting the delicate flakes. There was a radiance about her that pervaded her every movement, her very essence illuminating from deep within her.

His heart began to drum rapidly against his chest as his eyes followed down the length of her form, taking in the graceful sway of her hips beneath her fur cloak, the confident steady pace of her long legs as they glided across the ice. It was peacefully quiet save for the rhythmic sound of Kahlan's skates as the blades cut evenly through the ice. Snow was lightly falling about them, tickling her face and causing her to wrinkle her nose, eliciting a soft chuckle from her husband. Kahlan was hastily making him forget where he was or what he was doing.

It was then that his skate suddenly caught part of a small stick partially exposed in the ice, causing him to stumble. His skates began skittering wildly out from under him, his feet moving faster than his body. Kahlan calmly kept a firm grip on his forearms as she saw panic flood his face, channeling her strength into him through her hold on his arms.

"It's okay…I've got you, Richard," she reassured him, tightening her hold on him.

Concentrating once more, the Seeker was able to right his skates just before they flew out from under him, almost taking them both down. His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest as he gasped for air. His eyes were still wide with fear of falling as he focused once more on the fluid, elegant strides of his wife.

"You're doing great," she cheerfully encouraged him as she moved them around the pond, giving him the unique smile that belonged to only him. "What was so bad about the first time you tried to skate?"

"It was horrible!" Richard groaned before a soft chuckle escaped his lips, the memory roaring back to life as if it had all happened just yesterday. Suddenly, he was a little boy back in Hartland with Michael and his parents. With a sigh of resignation, he decided to delve into the humiliating incident.

"I was six years old. Michael and his friends were going down to the lake to skate and I decided I wanted to go along because I had never skated before. Michael wasn't too thrilled, but my mother made him take me with them. I went out onto the lake and my skate caught in a crack in the ice. I fell and landed hard, hitting my face on the ice causing blood to pour from my nose. If that wasn't terrifying enough, the ice began splitting apart all around me. Michael had to crawl over to me and pull me to safety."

"Oh, Richard, I'm so sorry…I had no idea…" Kahlan replied, guilt filling her heart for bringing him out here when he'd had such a horrible experience before.

"It's not your fault, Kahlan. You had no way of knowing," he quickly said, seeing the regret permeating her eyes. "Anyway, after that I never tried to skate again…until now. I always wanted to, though, but I was too afraid to go out on the ice again…"

Richard stopped in mid-sentence when he suddenly noticed that Kahlan had released her hold on him and he was skating…without help. Feeling guilty, Kahlan bit her bottom lip, concerned that he would become panic-stricken again. Instead, she was delighted and relieved when a surprised smile slowly spread across his face. She had hoped that once she got his mind off of what his feet were doing that his body would naturally take over. It had worked.

"Not bad, Seeker," she proudly said, unable to hold back her own smile upon seeing his excitement. Skating a large circle around him, Kahlan finally came back to skate along side of him once more.

"I guess I just needed a good teacher," he replied, gaining confidence the longer he was able to keep upright on his skates. "How did you learn to skate so well?"

"My mother taught me when I was a little girl. It was so quiet and peaceful with the snow falling around us, making everything so beautiful," Kahlan wistfully replied, her face suddenly growing sad.

"I got out of practice when my father took me and Dennee away. When I came back to Aydindril to begin my training as a Confessor, I would come out here to escape sometimes, to just be by myself. I would get really lonely sometimes and being out here reminded me of my mother. I feel somehow closer to her when I'm out here."

Kahlan swiftly dipped her head to avoid his gaze, not wanting to ruin their perfect afternoon. Richard could see tears pooling in her eyes as she spoke of her mother. It touched his heart that she wanted to share with him something that she cherished so much. At the same time, it hurt him to know what a lonely life she had led before they had met. He swiftly captured her hand and pulled her to him. Losing his balance with the sudden movement, Richard fell, landing hard on his back and pulling his wife down on top of him, falling into a heap on the ice.

Her face mere inches from his, Kahlan immediately grasped hold of his shoulders. "Richard! Are you alright?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he chuckled as he stared into her eyes still moist with tears. "It meant so much to me that you would share this with me, knowing it was something special that you shared with your mother. I just wanted to kiss you, to make you feel better."

Laughing softly, Kahlan leaned down, pressing her lips against his. Parting his lips, he begged her to deepen the kiss. She happily complied, her tongue slipping inside and caressing every part of his mouth as his hands roamed over her back, holding her closely to him. Pulling back, Kahlan gazed into his eyes, her gloves caressing his face. Spirits, she loved this man.

"Why don't we take this back to our suite where we can finish this where it's warmer?" Richard muttered breathlessly, his hunger for her beginning to overpower him. Despite the frigid coldness, he felt incredibly warm, the heat of his arousal thawing him completely from the inside out.

"I love how you think, Seeker. How did I ever get so lucky to marry such a smart man," she whispered against his lips, her breath mingling with his. "Let me skate one more time around the pond while you remove your skates and we can head back to our suite."

"Bargain struck," he smiled as he helped her to her feet.

Knowing now how much Kahlan loved to skate, Richard vowed he would bring her out here as often as he could. He knew that he would soon grow to love ice skating as much as she did because it was a part of what made her Kahlan.

XXX

Watching her as they walked through the falling snow, Richard didn't think that Kahlan could look any more beautiful. The radiant glow that filled her face was breathtaking, her long dark hair falling in waves over her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but her nose and cheeks were flushed pink from the cold. Large snowflakes were now falling steadily about them, settling on her face before promptly disappearing, clinging to her hair and her cloak.

He finally looked away when tears stung his eyes. Richard knew long ago that he would happily die for this woman, do anything it took to keep her safe and make her happy.

Richard was unexpectedly torn from his thoughts when he suddenly felt snow hit the side of his face. Turning in surprise, he saw Kahlan with a snowball in her hand, tossing it up into the air and catching it again, a smirk on her face. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, Kahlan aimed and threw the snowball right at his head.

The Seeker's instinctive response was the only thing that saved him from the sudden attack as he instantly ducked out of the way, dodging the offensive object just before it nailed him in the head. Kahlan broke into fits of laughter, the snow from her first assault still clinging to his hair and face.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he questioned with an evil grin as he bent down to gather snow, compacting it into the perfect ball.

Still laughing, Kahlan held her hands defensively up in front of her as she began to slowly back away. "Now, Richard…remember I'm the Mother Confessor…I'm your wife…" she reminded him, a playful look still dancing in her face as she bit her lip to stifle the laugh that begged for release. The stunned look on his face when he realized she'd hit him with a snowball had been priceless.

"Nothing's going to save you now, Confessor," he shot back with equal playfulness as he began to chase her through the falling snow…


	2. Christmas Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan share Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Her squeals and fits of laughter echoed through the woods as she dodged behind trees in an attempt to avoid the savage attack of snowballs by her husband.

"Isn't the Seeker supposed to be full of compassion and mercy instead of being bent on revenge?" she called out from behind the barricade of trees.

"Sorry, I left my sword and compassion at home," he quipped, his voice filled with amusement. It wasn't often they got to just fool around and be themselves and he planned on enjoying every moment of it.

It reminded him of the time Kahlan had jumped from a tree limb, pouncing on top of him and knocking him to the ground in order "to keep him on his toes" she had explained before attacking him with her daggers. That "fight" had been intensely erotic to say the least, feeding his dreams for many, many nights after that. If Zedd hadn't arrived when he did, there was no telling what it could have eventually led to.

Peering around a tree, Kahlan scanned the area for signs of her husband in the midst of the falling snow. She tightened her grip on her ammunition, prepared to defend herself at all cost. She couldn't remember the last time that she had been free to just enjoy her husband like this.

As much as they loved the passionate intimacy they shared that drove them to incredible heights of rapture, they also enjoyed moments like these where they could just let go of their responsibilities and have fun, making each other laugh.

Richard ducked behind a tree, doing his best to locate his wife, but her white fur cloak blended in with the snow now falling heavily, the wind creating small cyclones of flurries. It didn't help either that she had pulled her hood up to conceal her raven hair. He was finding her mischievousness very provocative. He was growing more and more anxious to be with her again, to feel her skin pressed passionately against his own in the warmth of their bed.

Wiping the remaining snow from his face and hair, Richard silently made his way in the direction he had last seen Kahlan go. He was brought to an immediate halt, however, when he was abruptly struck in the back of the head by a snowball. Whipping around, he rapidly scanned the blanketed landscape, amazed at how quickly Kahlan had been able to circle back around behind him without him knowing it. He decided that he had taught her all too well how to navigate a forest.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble now, Kahlan Amnell Rahl," he called out, his eyes darting about looking for signs of his wife.

He could feel the snow begin to slide down his neck and back, soaking his shirt and cloak. His lips curled into a grin at the sound of the muffled giggle that escaped her lips, giving her position away and warming him clear through to his core. He was ready for her this time.

Kahlan quickly turned, pressing her back against the tree that had become her shield, slapping a gloved hand over her mouth, but not before a giggle slipped out. She immediately bent down, gathering more ammunition. However, she wasn't quite quick enough as a big ball of snow connected with her shoulder sending clumps flying up into her face and hair.

Before she could recover, though, she was peppered with more snowballs that rapidly assaulted her from head to toe. She squealed as she tried to dodge the onslaught, her arms raised defensively in front of her while still gripping her own ball of snow.

Richard took advantage of her shock as he raced towards her. Within moments, he had her at his mercy as he grabbed hold of her arms. Kahlan immediately began struggling against his grasp on her, taking Richard completely by surprise. She wasn't about to go down without a struggle.

Richard hadn't anticipated that she would put up such a fight once he had finally caught her. He easily gained the upper hand, however, wrestling his wife to the ground and quickly pinning her in the snow as breathless laughter spilled from her lips, bringing a delighted grin to his face.

Pressing himself against her, Richard rolled his hips against hers before he leaned in close to her ear. "Revenge is so sweet," he whispered tauntingly, gasping for air.

His voice was rasping and husky from the effort of bringing her down, his breath warm and panting against her icy skin. Kahlan felt the heat of arousal surging through her veins, warming her body as well as preparing her for him. That, unfortunately, would have to wait until they got back to their suite.

Kahlan's chest was heaving against his as she tried to catch her breath. He had given her little time to retaliate, having taken her completely by surprise by the onslaught. Clumps of snow clung in her hair and on her cloak, her face wet with melting snow. Rivulets of water trickled down her pale face while snowflakes clung to her eyelashes. Her lips were parted as she attempted to draw in air, but his body was hovering so closely above hers and his mouth was so tantalizingly close that she decided that she'd rather have him than oxygen.

She crushed her lips to his in a searing kiss that removed what little air he'd had left in his lungs. He quickly lost the ability to hold himself above her, giving himself over to the desire seeping from his core as he pressed her body even deeper into the snow. As heated as things were becoming, Richard thought for certain the snow would begin melting about them.

Drawing back for air, Richard pressed his forehead to hers as she lovingly placed her gloves on his face. Her eyes roamed over his handsome face, unable to contain her excited news any longer, getting lost in the love that burned for her in his eyes.

"I have to tell you something…we're going to have a baby, my love," she tenderly revealed, a soft smile touching her lips as tears stung her eyes. She'd been waiting for the perfect moment and this was definitely it with him lying on top of her, the snow falling so magically about them.

Richard stared in shock, unsure if he had heard her correctly. A thousand thoughts and emotions suddenly assaulted him, making his head spin. He immediately buried his hands in her hair, kissing her with all the love he possessed for her. He soon left her mouth, his warm lips melting the snowflakes from her eyelashes as he kissed each eyelid and then her nose before once more returning to her beautiful lips. Kahlan had just proven once again that he was capable of loving her more than he already did.

They had both been disappointed when weeks had turned into months without her being with child, but they had decided to just accept it for the time being. There was much work to be done to put the Midlands and Aydindril back in order and it was probably not a good time for a baby while their attentions were demanded elsewhere. Then there was the whole other issue of D'Hara.

A terrifying thought suddenly struck him, causing him to immediately sit up, pulling Kahlan with him. Panic pierced his heart. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you or the baby when we fell? Spirits, Kahlan, we shouldn't have been tussling like that." His eyes immediately began roaming over her form, desperately searching for injuries that he would likely never be able to see.

"I'm fine, Richard," she lightly laughed, taking his face in her hands once more as they sat huddled close together in the falling snow, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I'm fine."

"Kahlan, I could have hurt you," he gently scolded as he helped her up to her feet, swallowing back the fear that threatened his elation. He grasped her by the shoulders and studied her face, his brow creased with worry. "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine; the baby's fine. You would never hurt me, Richard."

"No, not intentionally, but still…" he murmured, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision. "Kahlan, I love you…with all my heart."

"I love you too, my Richard," she whispered before he kissed her again.

Richard suddenly pulled her tightly into a warm embrace, lifting her off her feet. The sheer joy that flooded his heart at that moment was too overwhelming to ignore. He wanted Kahlan to know, to feel the happiness that flowed through his heart that only she brought to his life. Placing her carefully back down on the ground, he pulled back to look into her face.

"How long have you known? When is the baby due?"

"I've only known for a couple of days so the baby will likely be here sometime around Christmas."

"A Christmas baby?" he softly repeated, more to himself than her, shock still permeating his mind. This couldn't have been any more perfect.

Walking back to the Confessor's Palace, Richard felt just like the snowflakes floating lazily to the earth; his feet had yet to touch the ground. He could hardly take his eyes off of his beautiful wife, the mother of his child. He could scarcely believe it was really happening. After waiting for so long, after trying so often, they were finally going to have a daughter, a baby that represented their infinite love for one another.

His mind was racing with thoughts and plans, announcements and names, what she would look like and whose personality she would have. He wanted her to be exactly like her mother in every way.

Even though he knew long ago he would give his life for Kahlan, Richard knew then and there he would die for his unborn child as well. There was nothing in this life or the next more important to him than Kahlan and the child they had created.

**One Month Before Christmas…**

"Why again are we out here?"

"Kahlan loves Christmas and I want to find the perfect tree for her," Richard absentmindedly replied as he studied the trees for exactly the right one.

"Why can't the Palace staff come out here and get it?" Cara muttered under her breath, rubbing her red gloved hands together in an attempt to create some sort of heat. Despite the warm cloak she wore, Cara was freezing.

"Because I want to be the one to pick it out for her, to make sure it's absolutely perfect," he told her, his gaze finally settling on the tree that would be theirs. "That's the one," he suddenly replied in wonder, his eyes following its perfect form, the graceful sweeping boughs, the deep evergreen limbs weighed heavily with snow.

Kahlan had been more than devastated when Richard had told her that she couldn't go along to cut down the tree, creating their most heated argument yet. She had broken down into angry tears, breaking his heart in the process. He could never deny her anything, but at the same time he could not let her go out into the frigid cold, through the falling snow and ice to help pick out a Christmas tree when she was eight months along. He loved her too much to risk her life or the life of their unborn child.

The pregnancy had been rough on her in the beginning, morning sickness and fatigue causing her to quickly lose weight that she couldn't spare to lose. He'd been worried sick about her, finally insisting that her schedule be severely reduced. The Council was so bent on them continuing the line of Confessors that he had decided that they would just have due without the Mother Confessor for a while or at least until the morning sickness came under control.

Much to Richard's extreme relief, though, Kahlan had begun to do better after the first couple of months, finally beginning to gain weight, regaining some of her healthy glow. He had loved watching her body transform right before his eyes as their child grew within her. She on the other hand hadn't been so thrilled with the changes. She found herself so emotional, crying for no reason at all sometimes.

Richard knew how much Kahlan detested the emotional swings, but he had enjoyed being there for her. He loved that she had let him help her through those difficult times. That was part of what their love was all about to him.

Lost in thought, Richard was pulled back to the moment by the stomping sounds of Cara's boots as she attempted to keep warm.

"Well, are we going to cut the dumb thing down or just stand here and stare at it until Christmas?"

Shaking his head in disbelief at the Mord'Sith, Richard set to work with his ax on the massive trunk of the tree. He couldn't wait to get it loaded into the wagon and hauled back to the Palace. He was sure Kahlan would be excited once she saw the tree. He still felt guilty for how badly things had ended when he had finally left with Cara to search for it, but he was certain that Kahlan would be better once she had some time to cool down.

He knew that Kahlan would never do anything to intentionally bring harm to herself or their unborn child. She was so feisty, so independent that she was having a hard time contending with being slowed down and having limitations placed on her just because she was with child. It was one of just many things that he adored about her. She never let anything slow her down or keep her from doing what she wanted to…that was until he stepped in and put a stop to it.

Loading up the tree, Richard and Cara began making their way back to the Palace. Richard could scarcely believe that in a month, their daughter would finally be here. The middle part of Kahlan's pregnancy had probably been his most favorite. She had been insatiable, wanting to make love at any given moment. While it had been exhausting, it had been pure ecstasy to say the least.

The closer it came to their daughter's arrival, though, the harder it was becoming for Kahlan. Fatigue was rapidly claiming her more and more the last several weeks, requiring her duties to be reduced even further. Her body ached and her back was sore, but she always put up such a brave front, never letting on how more uncomfortable she was becoming.

She could never hide anything from Richard, though. He could always read her, knowing every time that she was struggling. He was anxious to take care of his daughter as well as his wife. And soon, she would be here for him to do just that.

XXX

Coming down the steps, Kahlan was feeling anything but cheerful or festive. Her body ached, her back was killing her and she was as huge as a gar. On top of all that, she'd had a terrible fight with Richard over something as stupid as a Christmas tree.

Attempting to draw a deep breath, Kahlan swallowed back the emotions still swarming just beneath the surface. She hated all the emotional highs and lows that accompanied carrying a child, but she would gladly endure it because in the end, they would have a beautiful little girl all their own.

With a hand on her belly and one on her back, Kahlan made her way to the main sitting room to wait for Richard and Cara to return. It should be her with Richard picking out the Christmas tree and not Cara, but deep down she knew that Richard had been right.

She hated that they had fought; they rarely ever fought and when they had, it had never been as heated as it had been tonight. Kahlan didn't know what had gotten into her, why it had made her so angry. It had been so difficult to watch him leave without her, Cara in tow. Maybe it was because it was going to be their first Christmas with their new daughter. She had just wanted to make it perfect and now she wasn't even allowed to be a part of it.

Walking into the sitting room, Kahlan was stunned to see Richard standing beside the most magnificent tree she had ever seen. It was large, nearly reaching the ceiling, its limbs stretching out wide as if welcoming her. A hesitant smile touched his lips, regret touching his eyes.

Richard slowly walked to her, taking her into his arms. "Kahlan, I'm so sorry…" he softly said, stroking her hair as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "I just couldn't let you go out in that cold…"

"No, I'm sorry Richard…it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so upset," she choked out through returning tears, her words muffled against his shirt. Growling in frustration, she pulled back, wiping at her eyes. She hated all these tears. It was so unlike her.

"Hey, it's alright," he gently replied, his hand resting on either side of her neck, his thumbs caressing her jaw.

"No…no, it's not, Richard!" she cried, her head falling, no longer able to look her husband in the eye. "I just wanted to make our daughter's first Christmas special for her and I can't even be a part of it!"

"There is plenty to do before Christmas is here. Besides, you have the most important part of making our baby's Christmas special. It's you who will be the one bringing her into the world," he reminded her, his fingers tilting her chin up to look at him.

Richard lovingly began kissing away the tears that streaked her face, his fingers caressing her neck. He could feel her relax beneath his touch, her hands snaking up and around his back, a gasp floating from her lips.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, Kahlan. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I love you with all my heart, Richard."

"I love you too," he murmured against her lips. "Come; let's decorate the tree for our daughter."


	3. Christmas Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan celebrate Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**Three Weeks Before Christmas…**

"Richard, what are you doing?"

Turning at the sweet sound of her voice, Richard smiled down at his wife, loving the site of her standing there with her hands caressing so lovingly over their daughter growing inside of her, the little baby that they had created together, giving life to her. The thought alone still brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm hanging mistletoe," he replied with excitement, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously as he looked down at her from the chair he stood upon.

"Why would you hang that?"

Kahlan watched her husband as he finished attaching the small branch to the tall doorframe, wondering about his state of mind. He looked so handsome up there, his hair falling down on either side of his face as he looked down at her from his perch. His dark eyes stirred her blood and the excitement that filled them brought a small smile to her lips.

"Don't you know about mistletoe?" Richard's brow furrowed as he climbed down from the chair, pushing it aside to stand back and survey his achievement before coming to stand beside his wife.

"I know it's poisonous," she replied with a lilting laugh as she crossed her arms, resting them on top of her large belly, her brow furrowed as she continued to stare at the little green leaves with its cluster of berries.

"Back in Westland, it's a Christmas tradition to hang mistletoe from the ceiling. Then, when someone stands beneath it, they receive a kiss," he seductively told her, his eyes darkening with desire.

"A kiss? Are you making this up?" she skeptically asked him, not entirely convinced by his story.

"I'm serious! If you don't believe me, ask Zedd. The tradition is way older than he is."

"Why didn't you hang any mistletoe last Christmas when we were here?"

"I couldn't find any last year. Besides, we were too busy doing other things last Christmas," he roguishly reminisced, a smirk touching his lips as he stepped closer to her, leaning across her belly and brushing his nose against hers.

"I remember very well," she softly replied with a smile at the memories. "It's a wonder we didn't conceive our daughter then."

They'd only been married for a short three months last Christmas and the Council had taken a three week hiatus because of the holidays, allowing council members to return home to their families for a short time. It had allowed her and Richard some much needed time alone.

"I don't think we left our suite for almost a week," he breathily whispered against her lips, his eyes dancing with longing. They hadn't been together in that way in a couple of weeks now at least and the heated sexual tension between them was palpable. He knew how uncomfortable and exhausted Kahlan was becoming with every passing day and he didn't want to push her to make love just because of his needs.

"The council members just left this morning for the holiday break," she reminded him as her lips grazed his, her tongue sneaking out to trace his bottom lip.

Richard groaned deep in his throat, desperately fighting the intense urge to take her right there. His hands began roaming over her back as his eyes slid closed. His lips lightly brushed against hers when they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You have to be standing beneath the mistletoe to kiss her, Richard."

"That's what I tried to tell her, Zedd, but she wouldn't believe me," he said as he reluctantly pulled back from the intimate contact with his wife.

Kahlan turned at the sound of the old Wizard's voice, flashing him a smile as Richard took her hand in his. "I think it's just a story the two of you concocted so that Richard could kiss me more often," she teased.

"Whatever works," he leaned close and whispered into her ear. "You should see the mistletoe hanging all over the ceiling in our suite."

Richard watched with amusement as a blush rose from his wife's chest up her neck to touch her cheeks, a soft gasp escaping her lips. The blush just added to the radiant glow that permeated her entire countenance, causing his need for her to steadily thrum through his veins.

"I'm afraid it is true, my dear. Mistletoe is a very old tradition that originated in Westland. Whoever is standing under its leaves receives a kiss."

"Well, it looks like you're standing under it now, Zedd," Kahlan observed. Stepping closer to him, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to chuckle.

"I haven't been kissed under the mistletoe in Spirits knows how long," Zedd admitted with a wistful smile. "I think you're grandmother was the last one."

Richard watched as sadness filled his grandfather's eyes at the memory of his grandmother. Kahlan noticed it too and quickly placed another kiss on his cheek.

"Well, now you've been kissed twice since then," she warmly told him, giving his bony hand a loving squeeze.

"It was well worth the wait," he smiled at her, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I think I'm getting left out of all of this kissing. I'm the one who hung the mistletoe, you know," Richard told them in mock indignation, a wounded look filling his face.

Well, here my boy, let me fix that for you," Zedd replied, leaning in with puckered lips.

"No thanks, Zedd," Richard quickly said as he began backing up. "I think I'll wait for Kahlan to walk beneath it."

"Okay, your loss," he chuckled deeply as he left them standing alone beneath the little sprig.

"Just make sure no one tries to kiss Cara underneath the mistletoe. There could be considerable bloodshed," Kahlan lightly laughed at the thought.

"Perhaps I should warn her," he absentmindedly decided as he gazed up at the leaves hanging overhead. He wondered who else in the palace might know about the tradition.

"It looks like you're standing under the mistletoe now," she breathed into his ear, her fingers beginning to play with his hair as her tongue snuck out to taste him once more. Her fingers began caressing the nape of his neck before dipping beneath the collar of his shirt, lightly stroking his flesh as she continued to tease his ear.

Richard shivered as tingles suddenly erupted through his body with her enticing touch. He abruptly turned, connecting his lips with hers in a heated kiss that spoke of his desperate longing for her. He decided that if this baby didn't come soon, he would most definitely explode or go stark-raving mad. He just prayed that Kahlan was in the mood to continue what she started because he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

"Want to continue this upstairs?" Kahlan murmured, her own need for him beginning to overwhelm her as well.

She missed him terribly, anxious to feel his intimate touch once more. She'd felt terrible that it had been so long since they had made love, but this pregnancy was quickly sapping her strength and energy. Now that the Council had adjourned for three weeks, she planned on making it up to her husband until the baby came.

"More than you can possibly know," he huskily replied, his breath already coming out in heated pulls.

"Should we take the mistletoe with us?"

"No, I've got plenty up in our room," he smirked as he swiftly captured her hand, leading her upstairs towards their suite.

 **Two Weeks Before Christmas…**

Walking down the hall, his bare feet felt cold against the smooth marble floor. Wearing only his sleeping pants, he had thrown on his blue shirt, leaving it untucked and hanging open. He had hurriedly thrown his shirt on when he woke to find Kahlan not in bed with him. He was stunned that he had missed her getting up or leaving their suite. With her growing closer and closer to the baby's arrival, he'd been anxiously waking with almost every turn she made in her sleep the last several nights. He guessed the lack of sleep had finally caught up to him, lulling him into a deeper slumber than usual.

Richard quickly made his way down the steps, anxious to find her. He prayed that nothing was wrong. He knew Kahlan would've woken him if there had been a problem. Unless of course, she just didn't want to cause him to worry. Richard's steps instantly quickened to match the quickening beat of his heart.

The halls were dim, the midnight air still as the world that resided inside and out of the Confessor's Palace slept. He could see a squadron of Aydindril guards down the hall patrolling the Palace. He shoved aside the overpowering desire to run to them, calling out to them to help him find his wife. He watched the men as they turned the corner, willing himself to not over react. But this wasn't just anyone to him – it was Kahlan, his wife and she was about to bring their daughter into their little world in the next week or so.

Drawing a deep breath, Richard attempted to calm his hammering heart. He just hoped she was where he thought she might be at this time of night. Turning down the next hall, he felt a sense of relief wash over him as he noticed a soft glow coming from the sitting room.

Stopping at the entrance to the room, Richard stood silently absorbing the scene before him, the comforting site soothing his fears. Kahlan sat in an overstuffed chair before the Christmas tree, her green blanket draped over her. A candle burned softly on the table beside her. Holding a book in her hand, her lips were moving as if she was talking to someone and yet she was all alone.

Richard thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, causing a warmth to stir within his heart. The site of his wife, so full of the life that they had created and carried within her, her hand rubbing soothingly over her belly, the light from the candle casting a soft glow on her face and hair. He had to remind himself to draw a breath before he blacked out. He found it difficult to make his legs move or his voice work.

Sensing his presence, Kahlan looked up from her book and smiled softly at him. "Richard," she simply said. The expression on his face and the love in his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Kahlan?" he finally whispered, still attempting to find his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The baby's been very active, kicking and moving about; I just couldn't get comfortable. I didn't want to wake you so I came down here to read."

Entering the room, Richard settled on the ottoman directly in front of her. Her hair was tangled from continually trying to find a comfortable position in bed. It only added to her beauty. He noticed the dim shadows beneath her eyes, fatigue weighing heavily in her face. He prayed the baby would come soon for her sake. He knew how draining it had been for her. He took her other hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"I want you to wake me," he gently said, reaching out to caress the side of her face. "We're in this together."

"I'll remember that when I go into labor," she teased. "You can carry the next child we conceive."

"I would if I could," he softly chuckled. "What are you reading?"

"I was reading the history of Confessors to our daughter. I decided it was never too early for her to start learning," she replied, the sense of pride in her heritage permeating her face and touching her eyes.

"You are going to be such an amazing mother, Kahlan," he thoughtfully said. "You're already the most perfect wife any man could ever hope for. I thank the Spirits every day that you chose to love me in return."

"Oh, Richard," Kahlan whispered, touched by his words as well as the love and the tears that she saw reflecting in his chestnut eyes. "I'm the one who's grateful. If you hadn't loved me more than my magic, I would have never had this or someone I love more than life itself. I'd have been forced to take a…a mate…"

Tears threatened to form, the horror of what would have been had it not been for Richard's powerful love began creeping back to life. The thought of carrying another man's child right now, a man she'd been mandated to take as a mate made bile rise up in the back of her throat.

Richard felt his heart constrict with the thought of Kahlan married to another man, his hands touching her…taking her body and planting his seed within her, Kahlan carrying his child. He would have rather died than allow that to happen.

"You never have to worry about that ever again," he adamantly declared. Leaning in close, he feathered kisses on her lips, his hands quickly finding her hair and pulling her even closer.

The love that coursed in them and through them was so very passionate, astounding them both at times with its intensity. They knew in their hearts that they had been solely created for the other.

Kahlan suddenly pulled back from the kiss, a stifled cry struggling for release. The strength of the kick nearly stole her breath away. She swallowed back the tears that instantly stung her eyes from the heated assault from her daughter.

"Kahlan, what is it?" Richard breathlessly asked with concern.

"Your daughter kicked me again," she winced, falling back in her chair. Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly and deeply until the pain subsided, rubbing her belly to soothe the child active within her.

Richard immediately scooted forward, placing his hands on her belly, guilt filling his heart. He hated seeing her so uncomfortable. He wished that he could take all her pain away. He didn't know how he was ever going to survive watching her go through child birth. The thought alone made him nauseous. How would he be able to stand so helplessly by her side while she worked so painfully hard to bring their daughter into the world?

"So when she misbehaves she's 'my' daughter?" he asked with a grin as his hands stroked gently over where his baby was aggressively kicking her mother. He watched as a stray tear leaked from the corner of her eye and trickled down her cheek.

"Afraid so," Kahlan choked out between breaths, her eyes still closed.

"Hey there, sweetheart…time to give your mama a break and go to sleep," he softly murmured to his daughter as he gently rubbed his wife's belly.

Kahlan felt the muscles begin to relax, the baby adjusting her location and settling into a more content position. Opening her eyes, Kahlan placed her hands over Richard's, drinking in the tender moment. She loved it when he spoke to their unborn child, knowing that she could not really understand what they were saying to her and yet she seemed to recognize their voices.

Some nights as they lay in bed, Richard would talk to her belly, telling their daughter about all the things that she would do after she was born, all the things he couldn't wait to teach her or show her. It had been some of the most precious moments that Kahlan would carry with her for the rest of her life.

"We're going to be parents in a few days," he reminded her as he gazed into her bright blue eyes, using his thumb to erase the teardrop on her cheek.

"I know…are you scared?"

"Absolutely terrified."

"Good…so am I," she softly admitted, tears pricking her eyes once more. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I hope so. She couldn't have parents that love her any more than we do."

"We don't even have a name picked out yet," Kahlan shook her head in dismay.

"We'll come up with something. Once we see her beautiful face, we'll just know."

"You think so?"

"I have no doubt," he confidently reassured her as he brushed his thumb back and forth across her cheekbone. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go make you some tea to help you sleep." Kissing her softly, Richard stood to his feet and began making his way towards the door.

"Richard," Kahlan softly called to him. Turning back to face her, she said, "You're going to be an amazing father too."

He smiled brightly at her words. "We'll handle this just like we've handled everything else, Kahlan - together. We were Seeker and Confessor first, then husband and wife. Now we'll be mother and father. We're a team and nothing can ever change that or tear it apart."

"I love you," she sighed with contentment.

"I love you too, my Kahlan."

Smiling to herself, Kahlan began reading to her daughter again, her hand caressing just above where the baby finally slept. Kahlan thought that her life could not be any more perfect than it already was and she knew in just a few short days it was going to get even better.


	4. Christmas Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan celebrate Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**Three Days Before Christmas…**

"When is this baby going to come?" Kahlan growled in frustration as she paced back and forth in their suite. Night was creeping upon them again, another night of restless slumber, of tossing and turning attempting to find a position that was comfortable and yet always finding none.

Sitting in a chair by the fire, Richard looked up from his book to stare at his pacing wife. "Not until she's good and ready," he replied with a grin, already knowing that their daughter was going to be every bit as stubborn as her mother and ecstatic that she was.

Stopping to stare at her husband, Kahlan crossed her arms over her large belly. "It's easy for you to be so relaxed about all of this. You're not the one who's as huge as a full grown gar," she huffed, her eyes narrowed in on the Seeker who put her in this situation.

"Kahlan, you are so beautiful; you still take my breath away," he told her as he laid his book on the small table before coming to stand before her. "You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Taking her face in his hands, he brushed his lips against hers, his tongue slipping out to trace her lips. He smiled to himself as a soft moan flowed from her mouth. Unable to resist her any longer, he pressed his lips passionately against hers, his fingers working up into her hair. His tongue prodded her mouth and she happily complied, allowing him to fully taste her, explore her all over again. It was an experience that never grew old.

Richard always made her feel so beautiful, so alluring even when she didn't understand what he saw in her especially now when she was so close to giving birth. She felt anything but beautiful right now and still she could feel his arousal for her as he pressed himself against her.

Pulling back for air, Richard pressed his forehead against hers, his dark gaze locking with hers. "Now do you believe me?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure…I think I need a little more convincing…" she softly panted, her head swimming with need for him. She couldn't wait for this baby to come so she could be with him completely once more, enjoying each other the way they used to. The last several weeks had been most difficult, trying to find a position that was comfortable for both of them, but thankfully they had been able to find enough of a release to temporarily satisfy.

"I will happily spend the rest of my life showing you," he breathed, his desire for his wife always brewing just below the surface. He knew he couldn't let it get too heated, not in her condition right now. She was already three days past due. Although, he had heard rumors about how making love could induce labor…

"I'm sorry. I'm just anxious for the baby to come. I feel so huge and unattractive…and I can't take care of you…" she buried her face in his chest, the rest of her words becoming muffled by his shirt.

"You can't take care of me? What you talking about? I'm fine, Kahlan."

"It's not fine, Richard! You should be able to be with your wife and I'm not able to do that for you right now."

Kahlan felt her face grow very warm the more she opened up to him. Even though they had been married for well over a year, talking about making love with him still caused her to blush. It was just so intimate, something so sacred that they shared and experienced together, something precious between the two of them.

Richard smiled as he pulled back to look into her eyes, noticing the pink that brightly tinted her face. He loved how timid she was when it came to talking about their love making, about bringing each other pleasure. Kahlan was embarrassed that she was so shy about it sometimes, but it only made him burn that much hotter for her.

"Kahlan, I'm fine. While I would love nothing more than to throw you onto that bed and make passionate love to you, I'm happy just being able to hold you at night, being here with you and experiencing all of this with you is all that I need right now," he lovingly told her as his hands began to caress her belly.

Tears rose to the surface as she witnessed the truth of his words in his dark eyes. It pierced her to her core, causing her heart to swell with her love for him. "I just love you so much, Richard," she softly choked out.

"I love you too, with all my heart," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The flickering flames from the fire danced in her moist eyes, the glow from the fire illuminating her beautiful face. She was so breathtaking to behold. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, he was not going to be able to pull himself back.

"Hey, I have something for you. I know it's not Christmas yet, but I can't wait any longer to give it to you," he said as he reluctantly released his hold on her.

Stooping down, Richard reached beneath their bed and brought out a brightly wrapped package. Smiling shyly, he presented Kahlan with the box. "Merry Christmas, Kahlan."

Taking the offered present, Kahlan sat down in a nearby chair. "You know you're going to have to find a new hiding place for your presents now," she grinned at him.

Kneeling down before her, Richard watched as she carefully pulled the ribbon and peeled back the paper. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she opened the box, the look of excitement and wonder filling her face and stirring his heart.

Tears filled her eyes as she pulled a white blanket trimmed in pink satin from the box. "Richard," she softly gasped in surprise. "It's so beautiful." Laying the blanket in her lap, Kahlan lightly ran her fingers over the soft blanket, enjoying the feel of the cool smoothness of the satin.

"There's more," he softly told her as he eagerly absorbed every reaction, every exquisite expression she made.

Peering back down into the box, Kahlan could scarcely believe what she saw. Reaching in, she picked up a small silver rattle. "Richard, it's so beautiful," she cried as she wrapped her slender fingers around the small ring at the end. She gently shook it, a sweet tinkling sound filling the room.

Reaching out a hand, Richard tenderly wiped her tears before leaning in and kissing her. Kahlan immediately threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"I love it, Richard…thank you…" she whispered, overcome with emotion and the love that consumed her soul.

"Thank you, Kahlan, for loving me, for creating a child with me. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"You're my whole world, Richard," she murmured against his neck. "Now if our daughter would only come so I could wrap her in her new blanket," she said as she drew back from his embrace.

"We still need to decide on a name," he chuckled softly as he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Like you said, we'll know when we finally see her."

**Christmas Eve Night…**

"How's Kahlan doing tonight?"

Richard stopped and turned at the sound of his grandfather's voice. "Still no baby," he sighed deeply. "I was just getting her some tea before I went to our suite to check on her."

"Hopefully, the baby will come soon," Zedd said as he began to walk with his grandson.

"She's a week past due. Zedd, if this baby doesn't come soon, Kahlan's going to go crazy. And I don't know how much longer I can stand to watch her suffer. She's so uncomfortable."

Zedd placed a hand on Richard's back, squeezing his shoulder. His grandson looked haggard, the stress of the baby's late arrival weighing heavily on him. He knew that Richard felt sole responsibility for his wife and his unborn child. This had not been easy on either Kahlan or Richard.

"Well, the mid-wife may be able to give Kahlan something to induce labor," Zedd offered.

"Kahlan was hoping to hold off on that for as long as possible, but I think we're going to have to consider it. I'm worried, Zedd. What if something is wrong?"

"If I remember correctly, you were in no real hurry to arrive on time yourself, my boy," the old Wizard chuckled at the memory.

"What?"

"You drove your mother crazy. You were at least a week late in arriving."

"Well, hopefully Kahlan won't have to wait…"

"Lord Rahl!"

Zedd and Richard both turned at the urgent sound of Richard's name. "Cara, what is it?"

"It's Kahlan," she anxiously said, worry etched in her Mord'Sith face.

Not waiting for any more information, Richard took off in a dead-run as he raced to their suite, Zedd and Cara close at his heels. Richard's heart was hammering in his chest as he made his way up the steps and down the long corridor. This was it. Their daughter was finally coming.

Bursting into their suite, Richard felt his heart constrict at the site of Kahlan bent over the back of a chair, doubled over with a contraction. Her knuckles were white as she tightly gripped the chair, her breathing coming out in exerted pants. Sweat was already breaking out on her brow. She looked pale, her eyes wide with fear, her white nightgown wet with fluid and tinged red with blood.

"Kahlan!" Richard cried as he rushed to her side. "Cara, get the mid-wife. Zedd help me get  
Kahlan to the bed."

"Ric-hard…" she bit out between panting gasps for air. A cry suddenly tore from her throat as another contraction ripped through her body, spasms gripping her abdomen, unwilling to release its attack. Gritting her teeth, she attempted to focus on her breathing.

"I'm right here, Kahlan…I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he gently soothed her as he tightly gripped her arm, pressing a quick kiss to her temple as he and Zedd guided her to their bed. "Our daughter's finally going to be here soon."

"Yes…I know…I can definitely feel it," she sarcastically replied. "I'm…afraid…Richard…"

"I know you can do this, my Kahlan. You're going to be so amazing. You're the strongest, most incredible woman I have ever known," he reassured her. "I'm going to be right here to help you through it."

"You're going to be just fine, dear one. And pretty soon, you'll have a beautiful little baby girl to enjoy," Zedd told her as they helped her into bed.

Getting her settled against a pile of pillows, Richard climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Zedd ran to the other room to gather supplies so the mid-wife would have everything she needed when she arrived.

Another agonizing cry filled the air as contractions increased in frequency and intensity. Gritting her teeth again, Kahlan attempted to breathe through the pain as Richard whispered encouragement in her ear, holding her closer through the crushing contraction.

"I bet our daughter is going to be beautiful just like you. She's going to have gorgeous black hair like yours and the brightest blue eyes," he softly told her, trying to distract her through the pain as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"No, she has…to have…your eyes," she panted heavily, her brow relaxing some as the contraction passed. She melted back into his protective hold on her as her muscles relaxed somewhat.

Pressing another kiss to her temple, Richard chuckled softly. "Well, she'll look a little awkward if she has one brown eye and one blue eye so I just hope it's one or the other," he lightly teased in an effort to make her laugh.

Kahlan giggled at the thought, so relieved that Richard was here with her, distracting her through the agonizing pain that was only intensifying with each and every contraction. "We would love her just the same," she lovingly scolded as she clutched his free hand, another spasm of contraction tearing through her abdomen.

It felt as if the baby was literally tearing her body in two. Contractions became sharper than any dagger as searing pain erupted through her abdomen and pelvis. The agonizing cry that she released filled the room, rattling Richard to his core. He had never heard a cry like that before. Blood suddenly began seeping from her body, covering the sheets bright red and striking terror deep into Richard's heart.

"ZEDD!" he shouted, tightening his hold on her as her body immediately became rigid once more with the painful contractions.

"Richard," she faintly said before another scream tore from her lungs. "Something…something is…wrong…" she mournfully panted, panic rising through her as her body reacted beyond her control to whatever was happening to her and the baby. She instinctively drew her knees up tighter to her chest as she leaned forward into the contractions, desperation to safely bring her baby into the world overwhelming her heart.

Zedd raced into the room, towels and water in hand. "Dear Spirits," he gasped under his breath when he saw the blood soaking the bed, his grandson's eyes wide with horror.

"Where is Cara?" Richard screamed, panic and dread blazing in his eyes as he glared at his grandfather.

"No…no, no…no…" Kahlan despondently chanted, her head falling back, exhaustion already warring with the panic and the rhythmic contractions that racked her body.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, mingling with the sweat and dripping from her face. She curled her toes into the sheets in a frantic attempt to ride out the waves of pain that assaulted her. Nausea crashed over her as the pain intensified, worry over their baby gripping her tighter than the contractions. A terrible feeling that something was threatening to steal her baby's life away swiftly swept over her.

"Hang on, Kahlan…please, hang on…" Richard begged as he pressed his face into her hair, tears stinging his eyes as he moved to sit behind her, resting his back against the pillows in order to hold his wife and help her through the pain. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm not leaving you."

Sitting behind her, Richard gently pulled Kahlan back to lean against his chest, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder. Leaning in, he pressed his forehead against her temple. Sweat trickled down her face, mingling with her tears. Despite the sweat, her skin felt clammy, causing his stomach to sink into his boots.

He watched helplessly as his wife suddenly curled forward into a ball, her hands desperately clutching his boots in an attempt to ride out the spasms that gripped her abdomen. His heart was thundering in his chest as more blood seeped from Kahlan's body again. Leaning forward to cradle her, he soothingly began to rub her belly, stunned at how tightly drawn her muscles were.

"Breathe, Kahlan…you need to breathe…" Zedd instructed her as he reentered the room. "The mid-wife is on her way. She'll be here at any moment."

Zedd came to stand by her bed, dipping a cloth in the cool water and handing it to Richard. Stretching out his arms, the old Wizard ran his hands over Kahlan's belly. Richard watched as worry began settling over his grandfather's face.

"Stay with me, sweetheart," Richard murmured as he wiped the sweat from her forehead. Kahlan sighed softly with the feel of the cool cloth against her face, her eyes sliding closed as the pain began to subside once more.

The moments ticked by like hours as they waited for the mid-wife to come, the Seeker's frustration and panic exploding inside of him.

Kahlan abruptly lurched forward, grabbing her knees again, her head falling back as another scream of pain rippled through the air. Something was wrong…very wrong. Dread filled her heart as realization slammed into her.

"Richard...never forget…how much…I love you…"

"Kahlan, it's alright…you're going to be alright…do you hear me?" Richard attempted to reassure her with the confidence that he no longer felt as a single tear escaped from his eye and slide down his cheek. Panic seized him, attempting to strangle the very breath from his lungs. He was losing her…both of them…

Suddenly the door burst open, Cara, the mid-wife, and her assistant sweeping into the room. The Mord'Sith came to an abrupt stop at the sight that filled the room. Lord Rahl sat behind Kahlan, a look of sheer horror on his face, his arms wrapped protectively around her. The Mother Confessor was curled forward, her body obviously racked with agonizing pain, her face a ghastly shade of white. Blood soaked the bed they both laid in.

The mid-wife ran to the bed and immediately began checking on Kahlan, giving directions to her assistant. "You all need to leave. Now," she insisted, the true gravity of the situation filling her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," Richard firmly declared as he glared at the mid-wife. He was not about to leave Kahlan under any circumstances.

"I will not lie about the direness of the situation. Kahlan and the baby are in terrible danger. If I don't do something to help her right away, you could lose them both. Now, are you going to leave or do I need to have the Mord'Sith drag you out of here?"

Richard stared angrily at the mid-wife, the weight of her words crashing down upon him, crushing his soul. He wouldn't survive if he lost Kahlan and the thought of losing their baby tore at his heart. He suddenly felt a firm hand on his arm. Looking up, he found Cara standing beside him.

"Come, Lord Rahl. Let her do what she needs to do."

Another scream pierced the night air as Kahlan's body seized, her body convulsing with the intensity of the pain. "It's alright…Richard…"

Tears burned in his eyes as he got up and gently propped pillows against Kahlan's back where he had just been. "I will be in the next room, Kahlan. I'm not leaving you." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he finally allowed Zedd and Cara to lead him from the room…


	5. Christmas Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard & Kahlan celebrate Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**Christmas Day…**

Stopping long enough to peer out the window, he watched as snowflakes silently drifted from the heavens to blanket the earth in a pristine bed of white. Candles placed in the windows of every home created a soft glow that illuminated all of Aydindril. It was a beautiful wonder to behold on Christmas Eve if it hadn't been for the horror of the situation he found his wife and daughter in.

Tears trickled slowly down his face, every beat of his heart creating a deeper gaping hole in his chest. Every breath he drew just reminded him that he was alive and that Kahlan and his baby were both fighting for life at this moment.

Brushing away the tears, Richard resumed his pacing. Every one of Kahlan's agonizing cries tore at his soul. He should be in there right now with her, holding her hand and wiping her brow, whispering his love for her and helping her through the contractions. He had promised to be with her through this and now he was pacing outside of their bedroom ready to tear something apart.

Helplessness and frustration had a strangle hold on him. This wasn't something he could fight, not something he could eliminate with his sword, not even something he could fix with the all the experience of Seekers' past. If there was a price, he would readily pay it tenfold, but there was nothing he could do but wait while Kahlan struggled without him to bring their baby into the world, fighting for her life as well as their daughter's.

Another piercing scream sliced through the air and ripped through his heart. Growling in anger, Richard suddenly turned, slamming his fist into a nearby wall, startling both Zedd and Cara. This had gone on long enough. He'd been out here away from Kahlan for one agonizing hour after another with no end in sight. Her continuous cries of pain had been sheer torture to his heart. He was going in there to be with his wife no matter what anyone said and no one was going to stop him.

He had to see her with his own eyes, to touch her, to be able to tell her that he loved her more than anything and that he was sorry she was suffering so much. He needed to be in there, giving her his strength right now.

Turning towards the door, Richard was stunned to find Cara blocking his path, her brow furrowed in determination, but her eyes filled with understanding as well as worry.

"Out of my way, Cara," he growled, not in the mood for a fight but at the same time, more than ready for it.

"You won't be helping Kahlan by going in there, Lord Rahl. The mid-wife is taking care of her. There's nothing more that we can do but wait."

"She's right, Richard," Zedd softly said from his chair in the corner, concern evident in his face as well.

Just then another cry broke from the other room, causing everyone to stop and look at the door. Frustrated tears instantly returned to his eyes as he clenched in hands tightly into fists, his hand throbbing relentlessly from slamming it into the wall. It was nothing compared to the continuous misery Kahlan was going through for them and their baby. Storming past Cara, Richard was brought to an abrupt halt by the sudden sweet sound of a baby's cry.

Richard froze at the sound of his daughter's wails of protest, relief struggling to subdue the terror that still gripped him. He and Kahlan finally had their daughter…but did he still have Kahlan?

Richard scarcely noticed the comforting hand of his grandfather on his shoulder or the subtle sigh of relief that escaped Cara's lips. He was too consumed with worry. His legs felt like lead, unwilling to move and yet he somehow found himself standing at the entrance to their bedroom.

With a trembling hand, Richard fumbled with the door handle before finally making it work. Cracking the door open, he warily peered inside. His heart leapt into his throat at the site of blood-soaked linens piled high on the floor by their bed. He suddenly felt his body go numb, elation at his daughter's birth battling dread at the unknown state of his wife.

"Lord Rahl, come meet your new daughter."

The voice of the mid-wife broke the trance the bloody linens held over him. As desperate as he was to see and hold his newborn daughter, Richard had to know that Kahlan was alright. If she wasn't…he swallowed the tight lump that suddenly constricted his throat as he entered the room and drew closer to their bed.

"The Mother Confessor will be fine, Lord Rahl. This delivery was terribly hard on her. She lost a lot of blood, but with some rest she'll be just fine. I gave her some herbal tea to help her sleep comfortably," the mid-wife told him as he came to stand by the bed.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he saw Kahlan lying there in their bed, her face so pale and exhausted, her hair damp with sweat. She looked about as close to death as one could be without actually being dead. Kneeling down by the bed, Richard ran his fingers tenderly across her forehead before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Richard," she faintly mumbled as she struggled mightily to open her eyes without success. The herbal tea the mid-wife had given her was rapidly dragging her into a much needed deep sleep.

"Shhh, I'm right here, Kahlan," he murmured against her temple before placing another kiss there. "I'm right here…with our daughter. She's perfect…just like you. We'll both be right here when you wake up. I love you, Kahlan."

"Love…you…" she barely whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Richard tenderly brushed her hair from her forehead as tears continued to silently slide down his cheeks. He knew he had come close to losing her. He just didn't want to know how close he had actually come. Finally standing to his feet, Richard turned towards the mid-wife to see his newborn daughter.

With trembling hands, Richard took the tiny bundle into his arms, holding her close as he gazed upon her face. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen and not just because she was theirs or because she looked like her mother, but because she was an image of their vast love for one another.

Moving to a chair near their bed where he could still be close to Kahlan, Richard held his daughter, memorizing every curve of her tiny face, touching every perfect finger. He lightly ran his fingers through the tufts of black hair on the top of her head, thrilled that she would have hair like her mother's.

His daughter suddenly yawned, her little mouth opening wide before closing once more. Her eyes opened at that moment, staring up into his in wonder, somehow knowing she was held by someone who loved her, someone familiar to her. And in that moment, Richard knew she would always have him wrapped around her precious little finger.

"Hi there, sweetheart," he softly said to his daughter, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

The baby suddenly tilted her head at the sound of his voice as if she recognized him. She already seemed to know his voice, thrilling her father's heart.

He was surprised to see eyes as dark brown as his staring back at him. While he had hoped for blue, he was happy that Kahlan had gotten the brown eyes that she had wished for. Resting her in his lap, he reached out a finger, lightly running along the inside of her tiny palm, amazed at how small she was. Her tiny fingers instantly wrapped tightly around his finger, surprising her father with her strength.

Richard broke into a proud grin at her response to him, overjoyed when he finally realized that she was wrapped in the blanket that he had given Kahlan as a Christmas present. He wished that Kahlan was awake now to enjoy their baby girl with him, but he was just so relieved that she was going to be alright.

"Lord Rahl?"

At the sound of his title, Richard looked up through tear-filled eyes at the mid-wife.

"The Wizard and Mord'Sith are wondering about the Mother Confessor and the baby. I thought you would like to be the one to talk to them."

Richard immediately jumped to his feet, holding his daughter tightly to him. So consumed with fear, he had completely forgotten about Zedd and Cara. As he made his way to the door, he abruptly stopped and looked back at Kahlan sleeping peacefully, guilt washing over him for leaving her side again.

"It's alright, Lord Rahl. Miriam and I still need to give Kahlan a bath and clean the room. We'll watch over her while you spend some time with them," the mid-wife reassured him.

Richard slowly nodded his head in understanding, worry still residing in his soul. "I'll just be in the next room. Please, come get me right away if Kahlan wakes up."

"She will sleep for several hours, but I promise I will."

"Thank you for saving my baby and my wife," he choked out, afraid to say any more for fear he would completely break down.

"It was an honor to bring the next Mother Confessor and future heir to D'Hara into the world, Lord Rahl."

Richard smiled proudly at the future titles that would be bestowed upon his daughter. At the same time, it was a reminder of a land in chaos, a land without a ruler. He would have to do something about it before his evil brother did. Making his way to the greeting room, Richard peered down at his daughter again and he suddenly knew that everything was going to be alright.

XXX

Sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains of the window, falling across her and warming her, rousing her from the deep sleep she had been in. Despite the dull ache that consumed her body, she felt an overwhelming sense of joy.

Shoving aside the fog that clouded her head, Kahlan finally opened her eyes. Her body was sore but she felt far better than she had before. The pain that had racked her body as well as the relentless contractions was finally gone.

Looking down, she noticed that she was wearing a clean white nightdress. The bed had been stripped and clean new sheets surrounded her. Attempting to sit up brought a renewed throbbing ache but it was so much more tolerable than what she'd already been through.

Her eyes slowly drifted around the room until her gaze came to rest on the scene by her bed. It had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she watched Richard sleeping on the couch by the fireplace, their daughter sleeping just as peacefully against his chest. She was wrapped in the blanket that he had bought for her, his hand resting protectively against her back.

All the agonizing pain, the sweat and labor of bringing their precious little girl into the world was instantly forgotten in that tender moment. All that remained and was most important to her was sleeping together on the couch by the warmth of the fire.

Kahlan wanted nothing more than to curl up on that couch with her husband and daughter, to enjoy the connection that they already shared. Unable to resist the pull any longer, she slowly and carefully inched her way to the edge of the bed. She groaned softly with the increased pain that moving brought with it.

Throwing the covers aside, Kahlan swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Gripping the nightstand, she carefully stood to her feet. Her legs felt weak and shaky, a wave of nausea instantly rising up within her. She realized all too quickly how big of a mistake it was as the room began to spin wildly. Kahlan abruptly closed her eyes, waiting several moments for the dizziness to pass before she moved any further.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice so full of love and worry. Turning, she saw Richard laying the baby in her bassinet near their bed before rushing to her side. He quickly grabbed hold of her arms, catching her just as her legs gave out on her.

Richard swiftly picked her up, sweeping her up into his strong arms and gently laying her back down in their bed. "Spirits, Kahlan! What are you doing trying to get up by yourself?"

"I saw you sleeping on the couch with the baby and I wanted to see her. I only got to see her for a moment before Anna gave me that tea."

"You stay here and I'll bring her to you," he gently told her as readjusted the covers before brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I'm not helpless, Richard," Kahlan protested, her gaze narrowed with dismay.

"I know you're not, Kahlan, but you just gave birth," he reminded her as he reached inside the bassinet to retrieve his daughter. "There were complications; you lost a lot of blood. I almost lost you," he softly told her as he crawled into bed next to her, swallowing back the horror that still lingered so dangerously close in his heart and mind.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she replied as she carefully shifted more closely to lean against him.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't something that you could have prevented."

Handing Kahlan their daughter, Richard snuggled closer to his wife, wrapping his arm around her, thanking the Spirits for the hundredth time that day that Kahlan and their baby were both alright.

"Richard, she's so beautiful," she gasped as she drew her knees up to rest the baby against her legs, allowing them both to stare at their perfect little girl.

"She looks just like you," he proudly grinned. He couldn't stop the smile that seemed permanently plastered on his face since the first moment he held his daughter, knowing that Kahlan was safe.

"No…no, she looks like you," she insisted with excitement as she tilted her head to rest against his, her eyes never leaving the baby that they had made.

Just then, the baby opened her eyes to look at her parents, her little arms and legs kicking wildly despite the blanket somewhat limiting her movements. Her little brow furrowed as she titled her head to stare at the couple who had created her.

"So you're the one who's been keeping me up all night," Kahlan softly murmured, running her fingertips through the black hair on her head and down along her cheek.

Richard chuckled when, as if on cue, the baby suddenly began kicking her legs even harder. He also remembered that they had yet to decide on a name for their daughter. "You know, we should probably decide on a name. Our daughter can't go through her life being called 'the baby'."

"Richard! We're already horrible parents," Kahlan cried, guilt washing over her. "We don't even have a name for her yet."

"I just thought of a name while you were sleeping that we haven't discussed yet. How about Ainslie? Where I come from, it means blessing."

"Ainslie Amnell Rahl…I love it, Richard. I absolutely love it," she murmured as she continued to watch her daughter. She finally tore her gaze from her baby girl to stare into Richard's eyes. "And I love you…with all my heart. Thank you for giving her to me."

"I love you too, Kahlan. Thank you for bringing her into the world. You've given me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against hers, his eyes sliding closed as his mouth began searching for hers.

Kahlan tentatively pressed her lips to his, her love for him warming her and overwhelming her. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes, happiness flooding her heart. She had never dreamed that any of this had ever been possible, but Richard had managed to make all of her dreams come true beyond her wildest expectations.

"I can't wait until we can start making another one," she whispered, brushing her lips repeatedly against his.

Richard immediately pulled back, surprised by her words. "You want another baby?" he asked, stunned that she would want to go through all the anguish of childbirth again. Despite how desperately he wanted more children, he didn't want to risk Kahlan's life again for another baby. The price was too high and it was definitely one he was not willing to pay.

"I would love nothing more than to go through it all over again just to see a part of you in our child, to see the joy that our daughters would bring you," she admitted, staring into the chocolate depths of his eyes, her hand caressing his cheek. "I would happily do it all over again just for a moment like this."

"Only if we make sure you'll be safe through it all. I couldn't handle another night like last night. You scared the life out of me. I thought I was going to be a single parent, that I'd have to go on without you."

"I could never leave you, Richard," Kahlan told him, her head resting against his once more. "She's the best Christmas present we could have ever received."

"I couldn't agree more," he softly said, turning to gaze into the blue depths that swallowed him whole. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, my Richard," she murmured before kissing him once more, knowing in her heart that they were truly blessed.

 

THE END


End file.
